<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Care by RussianDaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795541">Self Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianDaddy/pseuds/RussianDaddy'>RussianDaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Other, Sweet Talking, Trans, aniexty, mtf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianDaddy/pseuds/RussianDaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of any relationship can be anxiety inducing, but for Anya it’s more than just the usual nerves when she still hasn’t told her new boyfriend that she used to be a man. How will he handle it? One way or another he’s about to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Russia (Hetalia), NyoRussia/America (Hetalia), Trans Russia/ America (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hair tossed over the front of a pale shoulder, Anya tied off the end of her French braid before tossing it back over her shoulder. She turned her head from side to side as she looked over herself in the mirror, patting down any loose hairs and checking to see if her bangs were straight. She gave her reflection a closed-lipped smile, satisfied. Standing up from her boudoir, she smoothed down the front of her summer dress, the sunshine yellow popping against her skin, to rid of any wrinkles before picking up her wrapped sandals and slipping them onto her feet, tightening the straps to prevent then from coming off. Anya did a mental list in hear head of everything she had packed for the camping trip this evening, even as she glanced into her full length mirror to do a double check of her appearance. <br/>Should she put on makeup? Alfred never professed a preference but should she make an effort? Her eyes glanced over at her hanging wall clock, telling her she only had 20 minutes before she had to leave. A soft groan escaping, she hurried back to her boudoir and dug through her small makeup bag and pulled out a pastel pink lip gloss and applied a thin layer over her lips. There. That should work, right? Going back to look over herself again, she twisted her body too and fro. Watching the thin material of her dress swing around her legs. The dress stopped just above her knees and was a modest length, but it hugged tightly against her middle and chest to accent her body nicely. But was it too much? Should she have just went with her usual pants and sweater? But the weather man said it was going to be warm all day and into the night, and it didn't take much for Anya to start sweating. That's why she packed extra wipes and deodorant into her duffel bag. Nervous butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her cheeks warmed at the thought of embarrassing herself in front of Alfred, her first boyfriend and, hopefully soon, lover.</p><p>Alfred was already packed and ready, dressed in cargo pants and a tee before he passed by the hallway mirror. Nearly heading out the door, the butterflies in his stomach yanked him back to shoot a grin at the sexy man in the mirror. Haha, hoo-yea, here we go. Here we go. Out that door. Just take the truck and go camping with your girlfriend. The one you’ve been going steady with for the first time. And plan to take the next step tonight!<br/>He shot finger guns at himself, making absurd, reassuring faces at himself, trying to pump up like a bro. But those sky blues that stared back revealed his nervousness. Butterflies both gnawed at his insides in worry his girlfriend would reject his affection, and had him flying at the thought of making love to the woman he genuinely adored.<br/>While fooling around in front of the mirror, time went by. Time Alfred did have till he did the classic “be ready early and accidentally fuck around so you’re late anyways.”<br/>“Shit shit shit!” The honey blonde yanked his bags, yeeting out the door to load the truck and drive. He halfhazardly shot a text to Anya  saying he was on his way to pick her up while at a stop light. To which he wondered if he had told her they would be traveling together in the first place. But the light turned green so he would leave the mystery till arrival.<br/>The honey blonde gladly escorted his lady out to the truck from the sidewalk she waited at. The two loaded up, Alfred pecking Anya on the cheek, and drove off towards the camp sight.</p><p>The first time the two met was when they were in middle school. She was new to town and didn't have many friends due to not knowing enough English. It also didn't help that she was extremely shy, the one thing that carried into her adult life. Alfred didn't seem to care as he attached himself to her hip on day one and they became inseparable all throughout thier middle school years. But when I came to high school, his family upped and moved to a different state for her father's work and she had to say goodbye to her best friend. Anya was devastated, but eventually learned to cope. Her troubles only became worse though when she realized she didn't fit right in her body. She always suspected something was wrong, but it didn't stick out until she was 16. She was a woman trapped in a man's body. <br/>Telling her family was difficult. They raged about how he was too young, not enough experience in the world, but she knew. Her only support were her sisters, they helping with clothes, makeup, and hair when it grew long. They giving her estrogen pills to help start transitioning, helping him find a doctor to speed the process along. Helped her legally change her name from Ivan to Anya and change her gender on her driver's license. They were her support. <br/>When college came around, breasts had finally started growing and her skin became softer. While her height still continued to grow to the point she towered over most people, everything else changed. Expect for the thing between her legs.</p><p>Transitional surgery is very expensive. She can't afford it on what she makes now and she's not going to ask her sisters or anyone else to help pay for it. Besides, it's not that bad. She still felt like a woman even with it still. No, Anya's biggest problem was boys. <br/>While they found her attractive, they would be repulsed when they find out she used to be a man, or would back off when they finally got a look at her penis. Something about penis envy. Being shot down again and again killed her confidence and self-esteem. So, she stopped putting in an effort and was resigned to the fact that she wouldn't get anyone in college. Until Alfred came back.<br/>When she saw him again, it was a whole cliche thing, as she would tell anyone it was love at first sight. He was always cute she remembered, but now he was stunning. He definitely grew into his body and any baby fat that used to cling to his stomach was gone, from what she could tell from his tight tee shirt. Face no longer round but square jawed, but that signature smile still in place. She wanted him. <br/>She got him, she thought to herself as she sat in the passenger seat of his truck. But a tightening in her belly was telling her she was about to loose him tonight. While he knew who she used to be, Anya never got around to telling him she still had her dick.</p><p>It was a long drive, the couple filling the time with car jams and idle chatter about the latest news. Alfred kept on stealing glances over to Anya, admiring the way she glowed in her new sundress. He remembered her picking it out at the store, nervous about trying it on and only doing so by Alfred’s gung-ho attitude. It looked good on the hanger, but even better making his babe smile. It felt cheesy, but true.<br/>Reaching the lot out in the forest clearing up in the mountains, Alfred went to start unloading the trunk and getting the camp set up. The couple pitched the tent, got a fire started, ate dinner, and lastly set up their telescope before sitting back to watch the sunset together. Alfred has his second bottle of beer in hand and Anya’s shoulders wrapped up in his other arm, lopsided grin spread across his face.<br/>“I’m really excited for the meteor shower tonight.”</p><p>"So am I," Anya agreed, leaning heavily against Alfred's side as the sunset slowly made it's way down on the horizon. The spot they picked was perfect for the viewing. They were settled next to an over hanging cliff that gave them an amazing view out toward the mountains, with clear skies above them. They had passed by other campers scouting out places to settle to watch as well, but their area was secluded thankfully. A small dirt trail that led to and from their camp sight was almost hidden from the thick foliage growing on either sides of it, that both of them had to walk to their spot after parking the truck. It was private. Something Anya greatly appreciated. <br/>The sun finally set, the stars seemed to almost pop into existence to cover the night sky. The meteor shower wouldn't start until close to 1am so they had a while to go. Anya briefly wondered why they showed up so early, but as she leaned against Alfred and soaking up his body heat, she couldn't help but think this was nice. Just the two of them surrounded by the beauties of nature. Smiling softly as she turned her head to gaze at him instead of the stars, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.</p><p>Out in the middle of nowhere, the stars shined brighter than no other. Without all the light pollution in the city, they could actually see the milky way, the way it danced across the night sky. They glittered in Alfred’s eyes and reflected off his glasses.<br/>A soft press of lips brought his head back down to earth. And this moment reminded Alfred of how they first met—a stargazing event held by the astronomy club. As a hobby astronomer, Alfred jogged by to check it out. But he found himself checking out the hot, tall, platinum blonde chick more so than the stars. He flirted with her that night, finding she returned his interest. And a couple nights after that they hit it off on dating. They would play board games and binge tv shows together when not exercising or studying. And as time went by, their fondness grew. There had always been something about Anya Alfred found comfortable.  It was easy to crack jokes and be himself around her.<br/>Alfred turned his head up to Anya with a blushing grin from the kiss.<br/>“Hey, Anya.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, “Out of all the stars out here, you’re the brightest.”<br/>He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, “And there’s something about you that’s so easygoing. Like I’ve known you all my life. And I love that.”<br/>Geeze, he wasn’t even drunk and the honey blonde was getting all sappy. But, complimenting Anya was so easy since she really was the best woman Alfred’s known.</p><p>A blush colors her cheeks a pretty rose color and she ducks her head in embarrassment.  "Alfred..."<br/>She sits back up straight. Hands grasp at the end of her braid and tugs at it nervously. <br/>"Surely I'm not that bright," she mumbles softly, eyes darting to shyly look back at him. "Compared to you, you're practically glowing this evening." Her blush deepens after confessing that. "Um...I mean...!" Hands twisting her braid. "I'm not saying I don't appreciate the compliment, but it isn't right to compare me to stars when you're a star....wait! No! You're not a flaming ball of gas, you just shine bright because of your hair! Hahaha.....ha..ha....." <br/>She turns away then, hands covering her face as a low whine leaves her. What was wrong with her?? This always happens when he started saying nice things about her and then she opens up her mouth and her nerves take over. Of course he knew she wasn't comparing him to gas! Anyone would know that! Why was she like this? Why couldn't she just take a compliment and be done with it?</p><p>“Oh don’t get started with this again!” He teased, hand finding her side to tickle, prodding at her soft spots to get a laugh out of his babe.<br/>“There’s that moonbeam!” He cheered as Anya doubled over, hands pushing at him to feebly fight him off. Only after a sharp punch to the pec did Alfred calm it back down, wrapping his arms around her again to lean their foreheads together.<br/>“I think we stars shine brightest when with one another, like us.” He leaned up to press a kiss to her cheek before offering, “I know you know I know you can relax around me. But you want a beer to help the anxiety?”<br/>Alfred leaned over to the cooler, popping open the lid to then offer Anya a cold glass.</p><p>Cheeks still a rosy color from the impromptu tickling, she gave a nod and accepted the glass. <br/>"Y-yes. Thank you." She watched and waited for him to fill the glass before taking a sip. Then draining the entirety of it in one go. Letting out a happy sigh as she felt the alchohol flow through her system, she handed the empty glass out toward Alfred. <br/>"May I have one more?" She asked softly, lips twitching into a smile. He readily filled her glass one again, and this time she took it more slowly. Savoring it almost, but it still went down quickly. <br/>A soft burp comes out and she covers her mouth with a hand, cheeks dareking in color slightly. Giggling, she sets the empty glass down and leans back into Alfred's waiting embrace. Already she could feel the effects of the drink, but nothing that would affect her mind so much. Still, she wasn't against soaking up all of Alfred's warmth while her own arms wrapped wrapped around his middle, cheek pressed to the top of his head. She liked the feel of his strong hands pressing over her hips. The way his fingers gently stroked through her dress.<br/>Anya let out a pleased hum. "Your hands feel nice,"<br/>Alfred was glad to see Anya relax. He didn’t want to get her drunk so much as loosen up a bit so anxiety didn’t eat her up as much. Alfred always felt sorry when Anya apologized so profusely for all the little things that didn’t matter. The only thing he cared about was being with her. That and spoiling his dear.<br/>“hmm, yea?” Alfred reverberated back, letting the hand on her hip slide down to a thigh and massage it. And only by her encouraging wiggle did he make a move to cup her cheeks.<br/>“Even here?”</p><p>"Y-yeah," she squeaked out. Nervousness coloring her voice even as her body moved to encouraged him. Pressing back into his hands, she buried her face into his hair while her arms moved up to draw over his shoulders. Fingers playing with the hair at the blade of his neck. Anya pressed her chest closer to him, body moving until she was situated into his lap. Legs on either side of him and her thighs cradling his hips. The faint tint to her cheeks darkened as she felt his hands knead into the cheeks of her ass. A soft moan leaving her.</p><p>Alfred moaned as Anya’s chest pressed up against his cheek, face embraced by soft pillows. And despite Anya’s nervousness, she took initiative to slide onto his lap. Not the first time they had hit second base, having stopped just short of third once. And Anya was always welcome in his lap.<br/>Alfred gave a testing roll of his hips to meet Anya’s along with a squeeze of her cheeks. He was too afraid of scaring Anya off by speaking that he let their bodies do the talking. And luckily, Anya seemed to be replying with enthusiasm.<br/>With that, Alfred went to rocking his hips in a slow, sensual motion, grinding against Anya as his hands went up to undo the dress’s buttons in the back.</p><p>Reaching back, she helped undo the buttons to her dress when she felt his fingers clumsily try to unclasp them. Arms shimmy out of the sleeves and let the top of her dress pool around her hips, white flesh glowing in the moonlight. This wasn't the first time she had shown Alfred her tits, but it always felt like it was when Alfred's face would light up in happiness like now. Clad in a cream colored bra, Anya's hands went back behind her to unclasp it, Alfred's eyes settled firmly on her chest when the fabric began to come loose and slip off her shoulders. Tossing it behind her, she crossed her arms under her chest to arch them up. The heaviness of them becoming more apparent without the support, yet arousal going straight to her groin as the cool air caused the pink buds to harden.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred was glad Anya helped out with the clips with his fumble-fingers, and was elated when the bra came off too. Hands ran up pale shoulder and side as Alfred leaned in to nip at her color bone in a surge of need. But after placing a kiss and looking up, he breathed, “You’re absolutely breathtaking.”<br/>He turned back and started a trail of kisses leading down her perky breast. A hand came forward to fondle one, mouth latching onto the pert bud with licks and nips. His other hand also came forward to fondle her other breast, making sure both of them were tended to. Anya was always so soft, yet firm both mentally and physically.</p><p>"Don't say embarrassing things like that..." <br/>Face aflame, Anya's arms encircled his head to hold him close to her chest. Fingers combing through his hair while her sensitive nipples were sucked and played with. He seemed to have an odd fascination with her breasts, but wrote it off as being a male thing. Even so, the feel of his warm mouth on her sent pleasant thrills through her body and straight down between her legs, causing her to grind down against him in return.</p><p>Hnnn, Alfred moaned as his head was lost to the stars. He was engulfed by Anya’s presence, muttering some joke about the Milky Way as he sucked on her tits. And taking the head scratch, moans, and grinding as a positive sign, Alfred’s hands slid back down to grope Anya’s ass. So soft and squishy, just like her thighs. And Alfred’s head tilted as he felt something hard press against his rising length. Surely Anya wasn’t wearing a chastity belt? Oh god what if she was—what if this was her first time and she wasn’t ready for him, and—<br/>Alfred smirked against Anya’s skin, reassuring his rising butterflies that it was fine. He trusted Anya to tell him what she felt. And his hand sliding up their touching thighs... she was suddenly gone. Sky blues looking up for the heat he lost, he saw Anya a foot away from him, nervously clinging to the dress around her waist.<br/>“Hey, babe, what’s wrong? Did I do something?”</p><p>Hands pressing her dress down between her legs, Anya's face turned to the side to avoid looking at him. Face aflame. <br/>"N-no...its not you. Its me." <br/>Turning her head back forward but keeping her eyes focused on her knees, she shifted nervously as she contemplated what to say. She knew she would have to tell him eventually if they wanted this to go any further, but each time she had the opportunity to bring it up she panicked. The words getting stuck in her throat and pushing it aside to deal with later. But later was now and she had no reason not to tell him. Her heart stuttered in her chest and her stomach seemed to drop as sadness and resignation filled her. <br/>"I...I....know I've should have told you before this got so serious. Before feelings became involved, but I was scared. So...so please understand....," hands grapsokg tightly at the edges of her dress, she lifts up the yellow fabric to expose her lower half. <br/>Matching colored panties to her bra settled over her waist. The front of the thin and silky material seeming to strain tightly around a bulging figure of a cock nested under it. A wet spot on the front of her panties showing how excited she had been getting. <br/>Lifting her eyes up to look at her face, she felt herself fill with dread at his blank expression. Unsure of how he felt about all this.<br/>"I used to be a man," she started quietly, "but I always knew I wasn't one. So when presented with the option to change I took it. I...I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted from me. And...and I'll understand if you want to end things..."</p><p>Indeed, Alfred froze up before Anya. He sat there staring a moment before his head clicked, blinking and remembering he needed to respond. He looked up, mouth opening. And then closed. He turned it head again, about to speak, before his mouth shut. Anya could hear the gears turning in his head as his mouth opened and closed like a fish. Then, in a moment he paused. Right before he shot up, pulling his shirt off over his head, and rushed over to Anya to wrap her in his arms and kiss at her collarbones.<br/>“Anya, I would be braindead if I wanted to end things with you.” He stepped back from the intense moment, hands retreating to hips to rub them affectionately, “I want every part of you. A bit of a surprise with having a dick, haha! But I guess that means I know how to treat ya—having one of my own and all.”<br/>His hands bunched up the yellow cloth around Anya’s hips and made a tugging motion, asking if she wanted him to take it off for her. With the shy nod, Alfred helped her out of it before his pants soon came with it—leaving them both bare in their underwear.</p><p> </p><p>Gnawing on her lower lip, she reached forward shyly to dip her fingers under the elastic band of his boxers and tugged them down. Cock springing free, she took in the sight of Alfred's length for the first time. It was a darker shade compared to the rest of his tanned skin and stood to attention at a decent size. The bulbous head was swollen pink and leaking that clear fluid to let her know that he was very excited. Her fingers gently wrapped around the base while her other hand helped slide the boxers all the way off him and then following him as he sat back on the blanket. It felt warm and heavy in her hand. Anya smiled as a groan escaped Alfred when she began to slide along the length, nails catching slightly against the soft skin. She knew how to so this. She's been doing it to herself for years and knew what she liked. Palming the head, she felt the precum slick up her hand and her body trembled from excitement. Her own penis rising up more to press against the soft material of her panties straining to be free.</p><p>“Oh, god, fuck...” Alfred breathed, moan escaping him as Anya treated him right. He had his cock toyed with before but the way those fingers toyed with him, had Alfred wrapped around Anya’s pinkie. He leaned towards the platinum blonde, one hand coming up to her face to catch her in a kiss. While his other hand hooked Anya’s panties with a finger and tugged the fabric down. There was a bounce before Alfred cradled it in his palm, feeling out the tip with his thumb. Uncircumcised, which Alfred rolled the skin back, and precum steadily dripping. Thank the stars Anya seemed to be just as into fucking as he was. But also—<br/>“Wait, Anya, who tops?” He broke the kiss a moment, needing a little clarification, “And, you don’t have a vagina, do you? We doing ass stuff? I brought condoms—did you pack lube?”<br/>Anya gave Alfred a stroke of his cock, and Alfred moaned again, “Okay, okay. Jerk each other off first and then we talk.<br/>Come here, you!”<br/>And with that, Alfred straddled Anya, leaning over  her as the two of them stroked and started light thrusting to the movement, rocks  their bodies in unison.</p><p>"Its you're eloquence that I love most about you, really." She deadpanned at him, letting out a nervous laugh. <br/>Alfred was always blunt in everything he did so Anya can't say she was surprised even now. But all thoughts of that were rushed out as he straddled her lap and began jerking her off in time. A hand grasping at his hip to help steady him, Anya rocked their hips together. Head bending down to capture Alfred's lips in a heated kiss. Moans slipping out from both of them as tongues invaded the other's mouth, teeth clacking together and biting at lips.</p><p>A fire was lit inside Alfred as the night got heated. He liked this Anya, passionate and excited. He could see the stars in her eyes and the heat of a million of them burning between them. The liquid lava pooled in Alfred’s cock, a small squirt going off.<br/>“Anya, I’m—“ He grunted between their teeth with a firm thrust, cumming across Anya’s chest. The honey blonde rode his first orgasm out, seed plentiful as it streaked against pale skin.<br/>To which Alfred became all the more determined to get Anya off too, hand picking up the pace to jerk her off fast. He broke the kiss to leave sloppy licks and suckles down Anya’s skin to lick his own cum up from the side of her boob, and making his way over to tease a nipple again.</p><p>Chest heaving, it didn't take much longer for her to blow her load between them. The thick streams staining against their stomachs and Alfred's hand. Her head bent down to rest onto his shoulder, trying to catch her breath while her body twitched from the sensitive cock head still being rubbed on. <br/>"Alfred." Letting out a soft whimper Anya reached between them to remove his hand. A sigh of relief releasing from her mouth. Even so, she could still feel the sitirings of lust inside herself. <br/>She pressed gentle kisses to his shoulder and neck. Tongue darting out to lick over salty skin and cum stained hands pawing at his back. <br/>"Lube is in my bag," answering the question from earlier, body reluctantly leaving away from him to lie back on the blanket.</p><p>“Ah...” It took a moment for Alfred to register Anya’s words, absorbed in the moment of being wrapped up in intimacy. Anya was so perfect. And he wanted to pamper her in any way he could.<br/>“Ah, yea, I’ll grab it.” The honey blonde leaned over to peck Anya on the forehead before standing up and shuffling over to the bags. Condoms and lube.<br/>“Admittedly, I haven’t had anal sex before. So unless you know a little bit I guess we’ll figure it out as we go.” Alfred rolled the condom on himself, twitching at the thought of being inside Anya. He wanted to hear her gasp and moan and feel her cling to him in pleasure. He wanted to give her the world and everything in it.<br/>Shuffling back over to straddle Anya on the blanket, Alfred popped open the lube and smeared a little on top of Anya’s stomach. Blues locked on violet, Alfred leaned down to lick the cool lubricant off her skin, tasting of sunshine.<br/>“Oh, you got the summer vibes flavored one.” He smirked, squirting some onto his fingers to reach down between Anya’s legs. Past her balls he traced her taint down to press at her entrance, pressing a knuckle in.<br/>“Just talk to me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or hurts. I want you to see the galaxy with me tonight.”</p><p>She would roll her eyes at his words if she wasn't so embarrassed by them. Body squirming under his loving gaze, muscles tensing as she felt a finger enter her for the first time that wasn't her own. <br/>"D-don't say things like that..."<br/>Her blush seemed to spread from her face and down to her chest, the cherry red sticking out starkly against the pale skin. Legs instinctively closed as she felt him press another finger inside her, but they were gently pressed back open by his other hand. Her own hands reached down to cover herself as she suddenly felt overwhelmed, her own insecurities starting to rise up as the reality of what was happening caught up with her. <br/>They were doing this. Here she was naked beneath this man she was sure she was in love with and he could see all of her. All her flaws were wide open for him to see and acknowledge and it scared her. Anya's earlier confidence seemed to fade away as intrusive thoughts invaded her mind. <br/>Did he like what he see? He was saying suck embarrassing things but did he mean them? What if he was lying and doing this to make her feel better? Alfred  liked girls and Anya wasn't all girl and what if...?</p><p>“Say things like what? How you’re my star? How you’re the most beautiful collection of stardust I’ve ever seen? And how I want to love and cherish you?” Alfred leaned down to hover over Amelia’s face, wholeheartedly smiling, “Because I won’t stop letting you know how perfect you are.”<br/>It was all true. And Alfred was the type of guy to speak his mind—especially knowing Anya would need the encouragement now more than ever. His first time was scary too. But luckily Alfred had enough confidence for the both of them.<br/>“Alright, keep loose.” He instructed, pressing a kiss to her chin as his finger pushed in to the next knuckle. “Hmm, you’re warm as sunlight too.”<br/>He pushed a bit on her insides to stretch her out, but there was only so much he could do before inserting a second to start scissoring. The warmth and tightness wrapped around his fingers flushed his face and cock red. His free hand stroked Anya’s thigh, where sky blues closed a moment to focus on the feel of her—“you’re as soft as the milky way~” he could not help but admire.</p><p>She threw an arm over her eyes and let out a soft whine. A mixture between embarrassment at his words and the way his fingers seemed to send spikes of arousal straight to her groin.<br/>"Al...Alfred~" A hand reaches blindly forward to grip st his upper arm, thighs squeezing him between her legs. <br/>"The things your say...they don't seem real..." she lifted her arm away to stare back up at him, fingers clasping at her throat. "It's almost like a dream and I'm afraid I'm going to wake up. I'll realize none of this is real, even if I logically know better." <br/>The hand around his arm trails up to trace his jaw, sharp nails scratching at the scruffy skin.<br/>"You make me feel beautiful. Wanted. Like I really am a woman." She smiles sweetly then, even through the ever present blush to her skin. Anya opens her mouth to continue speaking, but is cut off as her breathe escapes her.<br/>"Hah-!" Back arching off the blanket, both her hands reach to grasp at his arms for purchase. Her cock leaking heavily against her stomach and persistent fingers brush over her prostate.</p><p>“Anya—“ Golden brows knit with worry as his girlfriend clasped her neck. Anxiety was eating away at her again and he hated those pesky thoughts. But telling her not to let it consume her would only ruin the mood. Golden blonde leaned down to capture Anya’s lips between their words, “Anya, you’re everything. My adoration and affection is as real as you and me here, under the stars. You are a woman, and the one I want to love. I won’t ever leave you.”<br/>His fingering continued, hoping to get the process over a little quicker to get through the uncomfortable part. But on pressing against her walls, Anya sensed around him.<br/>“Wha?” Alfred’s brows knit, this time in confusion. He rubbed that bundle of nerves again, earning another squeak from Anya. “Does someone have a *soft spot?*” A grin broke out across the honey blonde’s face, pressing a third time.<br/>Alfred knew vaginas would sometimes have a g-spot, but the young man knew nothing about ass-play. He was just glad he could please his star-shine with this newfound soft spot.</p><p>"Yes!" <br/>Shyness momentarily forgotten, she wrapped her arms around his neck to press thier bodies closer. Hips rocking down onto his fingers her nails raked through honey blonde hair. <br/>"Alfred! I don't think I can wait anymore~"she gasped out. <br/>Between his words and the way those fingers kept pressing down onto her sweet spot, Anya was filled with an intense need of want. She wanted -no- she *needed* him inside her. She needed to experience the most intimate of moments with him. To feel that moment when thier bodies connect. <br/>"I need you."</p><p>Free hand grasping Anya’s hip, Alfred groaned from his hair being yanked. Anya’s quickened breath brushed over his ears and fingers combed his golden locks, causing Alfred’s dark cock to twitch. His words were just as real as Anya’s.<br/>“I need you too.” He looked down to her, eyes lidded and body trembling with passion. Alfred wanted to kiss their worries away and ride the night out on a shooting star with Anya. He needed her warm heat as much as she needed his and to wait a second longer would be torturous.<br/>Foregoing the fingering, Alfred’s now free hand grabbed Anya’s leg and pulled it to rest on top of his shoulder. Lining himself up to her entrance, he gazed into amethysts in a silent question before gently pushing in just the tip.</p><p>Her hands slide away from his hair as he moved. Hips now raised an an angle to help make it easier to penetrate. A slight twinge of fear was present now mixed with the aniexty, but she did her best to push it away as she gripped at Alfred's forearms and nodded her consent.<br/>At first all she felt was pressure. The feeling of having a large object press into an area where normally things exit. But then the feeling of burning started immediately after. Nails bit into tanned skin and a harsh intake of breathe through her teeth sounded out. Anya had experimented with toys and fingers but it was so much different with an actual penis being pressed inside her. <br/>"D-dont stop!" She shook her head at him when she felt him stop, amethysts meeting sapphires as she watched worry cross over his handsome face. "Keep g-going..."</p><p>“A-ah, okay...” Alfred nodded, wanting to make sure Anya was comfortable with continuing. God, he’d never thought he’d be doing ass play with a woman, yet here he was. The lube and slicked-up condom helped ease his length in further, but Anya was so tight.<br/>“Hey, babe, breathe. Relax. Loosen up your body.” He reassured with light kisses up Anya’s neck. A hand slid down to knead a cheek, massaging it as he pushed in further. All the way in, Alfred’s cock twitched inside Anya’s heat. She was so hot and tight, Alfred moaned as he seated inside and Anya adjusted to his girth.</p><p>"S-so full~" <br/>Arms were wrapped tightly around his back as she held him close. Thighs squeezing against his waist and head thrown back onto the blanket while her chest heaved with heavy breathes. Her alabaster skin was still heavily flushed and eyes half-lidded while she gazed up at the object of her affections. Having him fully inside her was an experience. The burning pain was slowly beginning to dissolve and something else was taking its place. Letting out a low whine, Anya's hands moved down to grip at Alfred's backside. Nails scraping at tan flesh.<br/>"Move. Please!"</p><p>“Ah—Yes ma’am!” Alfred responded, more than willing to shift, especially as Anya’s ass choked his cock. Maybe thrusting would help loosen her up? It certainly sounded like Anya needed him to move too, but he wasn’t sure why. Nevertheless he was more than willing to comply, length sliding out with just the tip inside before sliding back in.<br/>Usually he was the fast and hard type, sending he and his partner to cloud nine. But this time, half lidded sapphires dancing in amethyst pools, he wanted to go even higher by taking the slow and sensual route.<br/>“God, you’re so beautiful. Your skin is the universe and every freckle a star. Your hair is made of white fire comets, and every time I look at you, you take my breath away. Hurn—!” His melting above Anya interrupted by the tightness of his stomach. Was he really already about to cum?<br/>Alfred shifted slightly, trying to get a different angle, figuring the movement might help him hold it just a moment longer, despite Anya’s walls clinging to him.</p><p>With Alfred now moving, it was easier to relax as small twings of pleasure started to come through. Her sharp grip on his ass loosened and instead stood back up over his back and shoulders, tracing the contour of his muscles with her nails. She could tell that he was nervous as well by the sound of his voice as they sprouted out sweet nothings. It seemed to almost calm her. It wasn't just her who was feeling nervous. With Alfred's hard cock inside her, his concentrated face as he held her so softly, Anya felt immense warmth spread through her. She trailed her fingers back through his hair as she felt his hips stutter against her own, shifting. <br/>Feeling him thrust back in, the fingers in his hair pulled sharply at the honey colored strands as she felt her prostate be pressed upon.<br/>"AH!" <br/>Mouth open in surprise and want, Anya began rotating her hips down to continue that movement. "A-Alfred! There!"</p><p>Alfred was noisy while trying to hold himself together for Anya. He couldn’t cum yet. Not before taking care of Anya. He panted, grunted, and even bit back a low whine in his throat as he thrusted. Anya’s touches and yank of his hair sent his mind spinning.<br/>“Anya, I’m—!” He kept thrusting into that spot as his balls clenched, cum spirting out to fill the tip of the condom. Alfred’s arms wrapped around Anya, face burying itself in her chest, but eyes not leaving the sight of her face.<br/>Anya was so stunning in the moonlight. The way the cool shades of blue reflected off her skin, making it look like she was glowing. And she looked hot, mouth opened in an O shape as she gasped and boobs bouncing with every thrust. Alfred even reached between them to stroke her cock—leaking precum and twitching in pleasure.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! Yes!" <br/>Even as she felt Alfred's cock twitch deep inside her from his own orgasm, she mentally thanked him for not slowing down the steady speed of his thrusting. The tip of his length continuingly brushing over her most sensitive spot and sending waves of pleasure straight to her cock. She could feel his hot breath blowing over her breasts from where he was pressed. Her fingers pulling at his hair and scratching at his scalp as the familiar coil in her stomach started to form. With Alfred's hand wrapped around her swollen length and with a tightening in her balls, Anya let out a strangled cry and emptied onto her stomach and Alfred's chest.</p><p>There was a sigh of relief as Anya ribboned across their stomachs. Alfred gradually slowed to a stop, taking one last appreciation of Anya’s surrounding warmth before pulling out. The hand holding Anya’s cock had to slip down to hold the base of the condom as he removed himself to keep the cum from potentially squirting out. Sex was always a mess, especially with two cocks it seemed, but Alfred enjoyed it. And definitely enjoyed seeing his partner on cloud nine. It meant he did a good job, and god Anya was so beautiful. He felt like he could melt in her embrace.<br/>“You look like you’re seeing stars.” He chuckled at his own joke, leaning his head over to kiss the side of Anya’s boob before sitting up.<br/>He peeled the condom off, cock softening a bit. He tied the end of it and tossed it aside in the grass to take care of later. He wanted to get back to Anya, leaning down to her stomach, flattening his tongue to her skin, and giving her cum a taste.</p><p>She have a happy hum as she stretched her arms out above her head. "Maybe I am."<br/>The feel of Alfred's tongue over her skin have her goosebumps. Arms folding her her head and tilting it up so she could watch him pick up her cum. Stomach muscles tensed and rippled under his care as he made his way up, soft sighs escaping from her lips. <br/>Her flaccid penis gave an excited twitched as he leaped around her navel. She lowered her head back down onto the blanket and gazed up at the night sky while her hands made thier way back to his hair. <br/>"You're so loving, Alfred. And very vocal." She let out a soft giggle. "I wonder if you'd still be that way if you ever let me top."</p><p>Alfred snickered in his head seeing Anya squirm a bit at him lapping up her cum. It was... salty? And a lot stronger of a taste than he anticipated. Then again he really had no idea what to expect, having never tasted the white stuff before. He was also so distracted by this he only caught the last bit of Anya’s sentence.<br/>“Do you... want to top?” His brows quirked as he finished licking his lips.<br/>Oh, god, he hadn’t ever bottomed either. And then again, he’d never had sex with a trans woman. Was she used to topping, like it was expected? Or was she just asking because she hadn’t done it before? Did he even want to bottom? Alfred never imagined himself taking cock before. But... Anya looked like she enjoyed it. Would he enjoy it too?<br/>His thoughts felt loud as he laughed nervously, fingers tracing Anya’s sides. But his thoughts died out when he blurted, “If you want to top, you can top me.”</p><p>She pushed her upper body up off the blanket by using her forearms, a baffled look on her face.<br/>"Are...are you sure? I mean, not that I wouldn't mind doing it. But I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." She pushes the rest of her body up and sits with her legs crossed Indian style, hands grabbing at her braid to pull it over a shoulder and began to undo it. Hair was already spilling out of the intricate pattern from their love making.<br/>"I've stopped before. Back when I was a man, so I could make you feel good. I just don't want you to agree to this on my account." Amethysts stare into soft sapphires.</p><p>“I’m—“ He also shifted to sit up, hands wringing like he didn’t know what to do or say. Did he want to do this?<br/>Without another thought, his muscles relaxed as he looked up to Anya, admitting, “Yea, yea I do. I trust you.”<br/>He leaned in, hand caressing Anya’s cheek as he caught her in a kiss. He tilted her head and thumbed her chin to open her mouth, deepening their connection.<br/>After that moment, Alfred broke off, talking, “You looked like you were having fun down there. But it’s also getting late—try it hard and fast, doggie style so we can both watch the stars? Or you have another idea?”<br/>The more he rambled, his nervousness seemed to dim out. He felt more sure in his decision to bottom as his hand squeezed Anya’s thigh. He trusted her. He always would.</p><p>"Maybe we should ease you into it first before going hard, okay? But go ahead and get into position. I'll prep you." She laughed at his straight forwardness. Patting at his hand, she moved around him to grab at the bottle of lube and a condom. <br/>Where was this newfound confidence coming from? Could it be because they were post coital and Alfred has already seen all her imperfections on display? Or maybe it was because now she was in a position where she was in control? Familiar territory. Honestly it was all of those things. But it was also that with all of Alfred's cheesy romantic lines, she started to believe him. <br/>Smiling at the object of her affections softly, she watched as he shot her a dazzling smile of his own before getting on all fours, head facing away from her. With his ass facing her, Anya could already feel the stirrings of arousal once again. Tight globes of flesh swayed gently as he waited for her to start, the cheeky man throwing a wink over his shoulder and she stuttered out a laugh. Squeezing a generous amount onto her hand, she set the bottle aside as she rimmed her clubbed fingers between the crease of his cheeks. Feeling his tense under her fingers, she reached under with her clean hand to grab at his penis and stroke it slowly.<br/>"Relax. And remember to breathe." She reassured him as she pressed a finger inside.</p><p>Despite his confidence, Alfred still found himself blushing crimson as he propped himself up doggie style and felt the cool jell between his cheeks. Shivers slithered up his spine. But soft words and a familiar hand brushing his cock helped ease him.<br/>“So, ah—have you done this with other guys before?” He thought aloud, which probably wasn’t the smartest thing to ask while in the middle of sex, but just talking helped him calm down. Especially after tensing and trying to loosen up for the questionable intrusion. Having something shoved up there felt... weird. Like he was shitting but opposite? He squirmed a bit, trying to focus more on the pleasure pooling in cock as it grew again in Anya’s hand.</p><p>She furrowed her brows at his question. Finding it to be unexpected. While not offended or worried about answering, she hadn't expected him to ask while in the middle of prepping him. <br/>"Yes...but the last time was before I transitioned. So roughly five years ago?" She questioned herself. Unsure of the exact time. "You might find it hard to believe, but I was handsome. At least I've always been told." She added at the end, some of her self conscious coming back. "I never lacked in partners when I needed them." <br/>She kept an eye on his body language as she fingers him. Surprisingly talking seemed to be helping him relax enough to where she was able to slip in a second finger. So she kept talking. <br/>"But there was one boy I wanted to be with when I was younger." She smiled fondly at the memory. The hand on Alfred's cock slowed some as she remembered. "He was loud and brash. Very outspoken and he had enough confidence in his little body that made me feel like I was drowning when standing next to him. He was everything I wanted to be, so it came as no surprise when I found myself having feelings for him." <br/>Anya blushed heavily as she admitted that. Face pressing to Alfred's lower back and kissing at the dip of his spine. It was years ago. Too many. And her heart swelled with happiness at being able to have him back into her life. When her family moved away, Anya had cried for the loss of her friend and the loss of potential love. She expected to never see him again, but here he was under her. Wanting and willing to be with her as she was. She felt her throat close up with emotion and she hand to stop her ministrations so she could take a moment to compose herself.</p><p>Alfred nodded along, interjecting with a comment here and there like “you are attractive,” and “sounds like a wild kid.” But for the most part he listened. Anya’s movements slowed and her voice seemed to choke up, causing Alfred to turn his head. Her head was hidden behind his back, but it felt weird to try and comfort her with fingers up his ass.<br/>“Hey, it’s okay. That’s all in the past. You don’t have to think about it if it’s going to make you sad.” God, why’d he have to be so stupid to bring up past relationships. He knew she didn’t have the best confidence.<br/>“Hey,” He started, shifting underneath her. The honey blonde removed Anya’s fingers from him so he could turn around, sitting up on his knees to face his star-shine.<br/>“You we’re doing so well. I was proud of your confidence. Let’s keep going, but I want to look at you. And you don’t have to worry about anyone but me. How about that?” He tipped a finger to Anya’s chin, pecking her on the lips with reassuring blues.</p><p>She giggled helplessly. Hands coming up to take hold of his face and press thier lips firmer together. She was fine if a little emotional. But Anya could tell that she had confused him and now he thought she was choked up over some random boy. Silly thing. She would explain to him more thoroughly after. <br/>"Alright, Alfred." She pressed gently against his chest to have him lie on his back and spreading his thighs. Pouring more lube onto her hand, she reinsterted both fingers back inside him and began a scissor motion to help loosen and spread his walls.<br/>"You you want to keep talking to help you relax?" She asked him as she wrapped her hand back around his cock. Her emotional moment seemingly forgotten as she took in her lover's spread eagle position.</p><p>With the light push, Alfred raised his arms up innocently and grinned as he fell back to the checkered blanket. His hands pillowed his head, getting comfortable as Anya lubed up again.<br/>“Ooh—“ He jumped a bit at the sudden intrusion, feeling two long fingers press inside. They scissored him like he had her, but he didn’t know how weird it felt being on the other end. He held back little whines of discomfort and his hands broke up to tap at the blanket by his side.<br/>“Yea, yea! I would love the conversation.” Alfred agreed, trying to figure out what to say. A low humm of pleasure did ripple through his chest as his cock was tended to.<br/>“Well, what made you enjoy bottoming? Wasn’t there like a spot that made you go bonkers? Like what is that called—I know people with vaginas have a g-spot but like is that the same thing but for the ass?”</p><p>"Its called a prostate. It's a walnut sized gland that's located right between your bladder and penis, right at the front of your rectum. Its purpose is to secrete fluid to help the volume of semen you produce. It's what gives spunk that milky white color." She explained in a matter-of-fact type of voice. Her mind going back to the WiKi page she had read when she first discovered sex and wanting to know everything about anal sex. Anya wasn't too surprised Alfred was asking questions. It was a very good thing actually. It meant he was interested in learning and she was more than happy to provide him the needed information. <br/>"Its an important role when it comes to helping fertilization. It controls how thick your ropes of cum and the thicker it is than the higher chance of pregnancy. But, if you can find it and touch it, like so..." Anya's searching fingers finally find that elusive bump and gently rub over the raised area. A pleased smile on her face as she feels his walls clamp around her fingers and watches as Alfred's body seems to go from tense to relaxed within seconds, "...you find that it can give you great pleasure."</p><p>“You sure know a lot abo—!” Alfreds squirms snapped to attention as a shock jolted up his spine. His body went tense for a moment, moan escaping, and pleasure pooling before he relaxed around Anya’s long fingers.<br/>“Jesus fucking christ!” He exclaimed, “Walnut my ass! More like nut in my ass! shit!”<br/>His hands had instinctively bunched up the blanket below. Sky blues danced with both excitement and weariness of the new spot. His cock already rose to the occasion from one press. And he had to wonder how hard he would cum if Anya abused her power.<br/>“So that’s the thing that drove you crazy?” The honey blonde shifted. Biting his tongue, Alfred tried to restrain a whine as a nail teased sensitive nerves, gently craping his prostate. It didn’t help as he imagined Anya’s description, cumming so hard and fast thick ropes up cum decorated the two of them like a Jackson Pollock.<br/>“Babe, babe—“ He moaned out, begging.</p><p>"Yes, this was it~" she sing-songed to him, briefly removing her fingers to add more lube before inserting them back along with a third finger. With the lube and Alfred's relaxed state, Anya was able to slip it in without much notice on his part. Too focused on the newfound sensation. <br/>"You're so receptive," she cooed at him. Hand letting go of his leaking cock to tweak at his nipples. "I wonder if you'll be the same once I'm inside you, he he he..."<br/>The alcohol from earlier was finally making an appearance. Her confidence seeming to explode as several thoughts of what she wanted to do to Alfred filtered through her mind. Along with being the one in control and seeing how he was reacting to her ministrations only increased it. <br/>"I'm going to fuck you up, pretty boy."</p><p>Alfred had cum before—just this night a few minutes ago he did—but somehow his cock bursting did not have quite the impact as Anya’s fingers had with that one bundle of nerves. It was like a hit of dopamine with every press of his button.<br/>His back arched with the three fingers slicked up inside him, causing him to start squirming again.<br/>A hand snatched at Anya’s finger pinching his nipple. He emitted a moaning whine from initial response, but tried to suppress his pitiful sounds. He was a top, damn it!<br/>Instead he shifted Anya’s hand back down to his cock, breathless.<br/>“You already are... *shit!*” He exclaimed when feeling that tug in his stomach.<br/>“Keep me from cumming, please. Base of my cock, squeeze it. Joseph and Marry, get to fucking me, please!”</p><p>"Even when you're bottoming, you still talk too much. But you're louder as well." <br/>Not grabbing hold of his base like he wanted to, Anya removes her fingers from him entirely to begin rolling on the condom. It was a tight fit, but it would stay on. Rubbing lube over her latex gloved dick, she scooted closer in between Alfred's legs then placed one leg over each of her shoulders for better leverage. <br/>"I'm going to need you to breathe deeply. I'll try to make it as quick and painless as possible." She reassured him as she blinded up with his lubbed entrance, the tip nudging it's way inside slowly.</p><p>“What do you mean I talk too much?” He complained, thinking he talked just enough. So what if he would start blabbing when nervous? Being topped by your girlfriend is a very nervous thing for a first-time! His anal virginity was about to be taken! And the weird thing was... he was looking forward to it.<br/>A moan came out with the shift in angle, cock bouncing with anticipation. His knot was tight and he was sweating knowing he was about to burst. He held his breath as Anya pushed in. Only to let out a wonton moan as he came on himself, thick wads of cum down his stomach. Huh, Anya was right.<br/>In the moment, Alfred didn’t notice Anya push all the way in. His walls stretched and accommodated to her length. To which Alfred delusionally slipped, “You feel like a grower... hnn...”<br/>Alfred was a bit breathless after cumming, head dizzy as he gazed up at the stars. But Anya—<br/>“It hurts.” He informed, trying to keep his breaths shallow. “Move. Please hit that spot again.”<br/>Anya leaned above him. Eyes half closed and hands resting on either side of Alfred's head as she tried to gain her bearings. Watching him come just from being penetrated was so hot, but the feel of his walls squeezing so tightly nearly made her spill into the condom. She wants to last at least a little bit longer. <br/>Her hair cascaded like silver waterfalls down around her face and over her chest, tips brushing over Alfred's face as well. It almost felt like she was engulfing him with her body and trapping him within a box of hair. She giggled at the imagery even as his words finally registered within her brain. <br/>"Alright." She lowered herself down until they were pressed chest to chest, forcing his body to bend and changing the angle of her thrusts as she began to move her hips. He face hovered right over his head and her lips awkwardly reached his forehead to place sweet kisses on his brow.</p><p>Alfred’s back arched under Anya as she pressed their bodies together. They were glued tight, skin melding together and cum smearing between their stomachs. Alfred’s face was flushed red and he felt like he was being consumed by a sun. The peck on the temple was noted with a soft hmm, before Alfred was overwhelmed.<br/>Hips angled, Anya striking his prostate, Alfred gasped, lidded eyes snapping open. Sky blues were locked with dark amethysts. Despite having just cum, Alfred’s cock jolted to life again with vigor.<br/>“FUCK!” He barked, eyes rolling back. Alfred found himself thrusting with Anya, grinding down to strike his prostate harder. His veins pulsed with lust as he moaned wantonly—too high to think straight or speak coherently other than moaning gibberish except for Anya’s name.</p><p> </p><p>"You're gorgeous," she panted out, head raised high enough to gaze down into startling blues as her hips bucked harshly against him. Each forward motion rocking thier bodies together.<br/>Sweat damped his hair and stuck to his head, the small drops of it sliding down his chiseled face and neck, and the way his pupils were blown wide with desire for her filled Anya with a sense of pride and affection. He was looking at her like this. Even at this vulnerable moment Alfred still had eyes only for her instead of shying away.<br/>"I love you."<br/>The words came choked out, soft and small. Not wanting to see his reaction she quickly pressed her face into his sweaty hair and dug her nails into his hips. The sharp thrusts of her hips pierced against his prostate, leg muscles and arms straining to keep the angle even as her body quivered from the tightness of his canal. Honestly, she was surprised she was lasting as long as this. But the thought was gone as she began to feel that tell-tale sign of an approaching orgasm. Balls tightening, ass clenching, and a soft cry of his name, her toes dug into the blanket beneath them before unloading into the condom.</p><p>“Anya, Anya, ahhnnnnnn!” The honey blonde panted underneath his star. Lavenders shone so bright as three words cascaded down into his ears like a waterfall and filled his chest with elation. Sweat beaded the dripped down Anya’s face, yet Alfred had never seen her so beautiful and full of life. Their hearts seemed about to burst as they moaned and came for one-another. Anya hid her head away in his shoulder as Alfred’s hand wrapped around her back to hold and press her to him.<br/>Inside, a warmth bloomed as Alfred felt a cock twitch unload inside him for the first time. He had never imagined being dicked down by anyone, but boy Alfred had never felt more full in both heart and body.<br/>His ass clenched around Anya’s cock, keeping her seated inside him until the cum stopped flowing. His own cock tensed and gave a dry squirt from his fourth climax today, but Alfred hardly knew a thing as he was on cloud nine holding his babe.<br/>“Anya...”</p><p>His voice tickled her ear as she laid there on top of him. Chest heaving with heavy breathes as she tried to calm her racing heart. That was....amazing. And a little bit embarrassing from blurting out her feelings. Her hips pulled back and away from him to let her flaccid penis slip out of his ass, cum filled condom hanging dangerously low from the heavy weight if her load. Unattaching herself from their sweet and cum covered bodies, she say back and pulled out the rubber to then tie it off and toss it in the grass for later.</p><p>Alfred didn’t want to let Anya go for the moment. A small whine slipped out as she slipped off and out of him, one hand clenching on his stomach and the other running through his golden locks. As Anya handled herself and Alfred’s head was so distant, sky blues stared up at the stars. They shone so brightly that night.<br/>Yet it was also cold. Leading Alfred to search for warmth with his sweetheart. Only being handed a wetwipe did Alfred sit up to help clean the cum off Anya right after Anya finished cleaning him too. Alfred couldn’t help but tiredly smile and lean in to capture a kiss.</p><p>She gave a soft smile as she leaned in to meet him for a kiss. The soft feel of his lips to hers was sensual and full of...something that made her feel warm inside. Sitting back, she took a blanket from their backpack and wrapped it around them both, the night air chilling thier sweaty bodies. Leaning against him, she tilted her head to lie ontop of his.<br/>"I'm glad we were able to meet again after all those years."</p><p>Alfred kept an arm wrapped around Anya’s waist as the two rested their heads on one another. He let out a soft humm in agreement, before he thought about Anya’s words.<br/>“What do you mean? You think we met in past lives or something?”<br/>Alfred blinked, thinking a moment. He didn’t remember any past-life he might’ve had...</p><p>Anya turned her body to look at him fully, head tilting.<br/>"You...you don't remember?" She asked tentatively. "Alfred, we meet when we were both 12. I was nee to town and you were one of the first people I made friends with. Remember? My name used to be Ivan."<br/>She gathered up her hair in her hands and balled it up to pull it back, making her hair look shorter. Even if her looks did change she could still see faint traces of her previous masculinity. Her nose for instance didn't change size at all and her unique eye color stayed the same.</p><p>Sky blues watched with knit brows, wondering what Anya was doing. Was she pulling his leg? Usually he was the one to crack jokes, but she knew how to serve them back all the same. Yet Alfred’s eyes went wide as he matched those vivid amethysts and curved nose. Really, he had to be stupid to not have realized the likeness sooner.<br/>“Ivan?! No fuckin’ way!” Sky blues lit up as a grin broke out across his face, “We used to play dodgeball and soccer together during recess and gym back in elementary! I—!”<br/>He paused, back slouching a bit as he also remembered their stupid fight over something he didn’t even remember any more. And then Ivan wasn’t in middle school anymore—mom had said his family moved. Alfred hadn’t been particularly heartbroken over it either, since he had plenty of other friends to play with. But they never really got a resolution.<br/>Alfred surged forward, arms fully wrapping around Anya in a firm hug.<br/>“God, you’ve grown so much! We’ve grown so much. Anya, I’m so glad to have you in my life.” His words were slightly muffled against Anya’s skin, but nevertheless loud and clear from his heart.</p><p>She let her hair down as she used her arms to embrace Alfred, a huge smile plastered on her face.<br/>"Oh, Alfred!" Anya couldn't believe her luck. He accepted her despite everything.  She already knew he was okay with her being trans, but the way they ended things when they were younger had stopped her for ever admitting that she knew who he was. Anya couldn't remember what the fight was about but she knew that it hurt her deeply to loose him. They say you never forget your first love and she certainly hasn't forgotten him. For years she mourned the loss of closure between them, so seeing him at university, after all these years,  was like a punch to the gut. She hadn't expected to see him let alone to fall on love with him all over again. Now, he was here in her arms minutes after making love for the first time <br/>"I love you so much. I'm so grateful for you, for everything." Overcome with emotions, she didn't try to stop the onslaught of tears that fell from her eyes.</p><p>The two of them held their bond for a long moment, soaking in each other’s warm embrace. Alfred rubbed Anya’s back in comfort, feeling tears drip down onto his shoulder. Then, up in the sky the stars started to shimmer and streak. They turned. And both Anya and Alfred watched in awe as the shooting stars graced the skies.<br/>“Make a wish...” Lips brushed against an ear. And the two of them spent the rest of the night camping under the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>